elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Books level 12
Rare books Lv12 From: the suffering wizard, west of Lumiest, near the Mages' Guild. Reward: Hero cheese, Statue of Lulwy, 20,000 gold and 5 platinum coins. Description: Depressed by the recent suicide of his sister, Renton wants to read his sister's favorite series of children's books to help him come to terms with her death. Journal updates * Quest accepted: Renton of Lumiest is looking for the fairy tale books written by Rachael. I should bring them to him if I happen to find one. There're a total of 4 books in the series. Walkthrough You need to collect four specific books for the wizard. These four books can be found as random loot in dungeons, and other adventurers can also carry them. When read, instead of the typical book interface, they will instead give a short message that the book is "a lovely fairy tale written by Rachel". The easiest way to find them is to repeatedly go through the randomly-generated dungeons. These books are not unique or very rare, so do not be afraid of missing a couple. If you are using the default Courier New font in the English version, the names of these books are as follows: *Rachel No.1 *Rachel No.2 *Rachel No.3 *Rachel No.4 There is a guaranteed book of Rachel No.4 in the mansion of younger sister. It's better to collect and deliver all four books at once, as you gain nothing from delivering them one-by-one. Also, even if you deliver them by bulks, Renton will only accept one book of each type. Dialogue :;Offer ::Talent or no talent... if you're a success it doesn't really matter now does it? My sister came here to Lumiest hoping to make it as an artist. she dearly loved the beauty of all things, but she had no artistic ability. She tried so hard and she pushed her limits to succeed, but in the end she was rejected and it drained all the life out of her. The people here mocked and insulted her; nobody understood her. Then, one winter day, despondent, she jumped into the lake and drowned herself. ::(More) ::I was sure... her obsession with painting had wrecked her health. Her devotion and desire for fame alienated her from ordinary people. But, not long after my sister died, a prodigal artist came here to Lumiest. With hardly any effort, all the things she wanted came to her. Fame, happiness, fortune... ::(More) ::To be privileged, or to be poor, it's all just a matter of fate and inescapable coincidence... Do you understand what it is I'm trying to say? That's right, it's tough for me to explain exactly how I feel. It's just that... I guess I no longer understand the meaning of life... that's all. ::(More) ::I remember my sister really loved a series of children's books illustrated by a woman named Rachel. I'm sure they're really rare, or even impossible to find, but... I'd like to read them just once. I feel that perhaps you can understand how I feel... (This dialogue is repeated when speaking to Renton again and when delivering the books). :;Incomplete: ::You've brough X (number of books given) books, just for my sake? You have my thanks. If I recall correctly, there are four volumes in the series. If you can find all four for me I'll find some way to thank you. :;Complete ::Oh! so these are Rachel's storybooks? I feel like I should read them soon... it's been such a long time. Give me a moment to look at them will you. These... these are! And this! And... *Renton bubbles at the mouth* ::(More) ::And this... *huff *huff* ::(More) :: *A crazed look wells up in Renton's eyes* These books... only a true artistic genius could've painted like this. Effort alone is simply not enough... my sister... no matter how long or hard she tried, she never could've painted such beauty. If the goddess of luck truly exists, I should devote myself to her. I'm sorry... you do deserve a reward. I'd like to be alone for a while... if you don't mind. :;Return ::I wonder... does my life really have any value? Trivia * When Renton mentions the goddess of luck, the flavor text "Mew?" will appear in the message log, presumably from Ehekatl. Category:Quests Category:Lumiest